


Duality

by Trashygaymeme



Category: Shakespeare - Fandom, Shakespeare Sonnets, Sonnets - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashygaymeme/pseuds/Trashygaymeme
Summary: The sonnet I wrote for my English language class while we were studying shakespeare.





	Duality

One beautiful day bright as a soiree,  
the grass so green, would capture sun and fog,  
and on the hill the little girl would play  
she’d chase a daydream leaping like a frog,  
her private fantasy no one could reach.  
An image mystical and fanciful,  
unfolding light from from dreams that she would preach,  
but every dream is not that merciful,  
her soul is soaring, wings already cut  
her parents called but never did she hear  
she saw a hope and down the hill she strut  
because the path had forced her life to veer  
she slipt on grass that wasn’t as it seemed  
To rocks that bring her slumber fore she dreamed


End file.
